Snowball fight
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Tital says it all a colab info inside! Blackstsrdragon2 is with us she collided with us I wrote that as a typo in the doc sorry*slaps 4 head!* sorry blackstardragon2!


**Ok guys this a collide with KazarinaIceAngel12 she's been doing all the wrighting and I toled her what to do sorry if I sounded bossy but we made a gr8 story together blackstardragon2 collided with us as well and this is for u blackstardragon2! We don't oun beyblade! Enjoy! R&R she deserves all the credit KazarinaIceAngel12 c ya BFF! Lol!**

* * *

It was a typical winter day in Metal Bey City. The sun was shining brightly once again after a harsh blizzard the night before. The snow covered every inch of the ground as the last few snowflakes danced in the wind until they reached the ground to join their brothers and sisters, transforming the dull and cold city into a breathtaking, winter wonderland. Even though the morning was still young, everyone was awake. The children were eager to be released into the snowy paradise as the adults just wanted to get it over and done with so they could avoid the cold. However, all, but one household were bustling with energy.  
*Ring* *Ring*  
And even then, the peace could only last for so long…..  
"Hello?" a man's rough voice spoke, picking up the phone while taking a sip of coffee from his cup.  
"HEY, KYOUYA!" Kyouya immediately spit out his coffee from surprise at having his ears blasted first thing in the morning.  
Groaning, he picked up a cloth and started cleaning up the mess he made while holding the phone in his free hand.  
"What do you want, Ginga?" Kyouya asked, wiping the coffee up, "and do me a favor and shut up! It's too early in the morning!"  
"Kyouya? What's all the shouting about?" Hikaru walked into the kitchen as their four-year-old daughter, Ven, followed closely behind. Kyouya silently mouthed 'Ginga' to his wife as she nodded in understanding. The lion-wielder dropped the coffee soaked cloth into the sink as Ginga's voice came over the phone again, but quieter this time.  
"Hehe. Sorry, buddy. But anyway, Riku said he wanted to hang out with Ven more so why don't you guys come to the park with us?" Ginga answered, his shouting seized.  
"In this weather?" Kyouya's voice had a "have-you-lost-your-mind" tone to it.  
"Sure! It'll be fun!" leave it to Ginga to turn anything fun, no matter how dreadful it may seem to everyone else.  
"Hold on," Kyouya sighed before lowering the phone and turning to Hikaru. "Ginga wants us to go to the park with them,"  
"In this cold? Well, sure. Why not?" Hikaru gave her husband a smile. "Will Madoka be there?"  
"I believe so. Let me ask," he replied, placing the phone to his ear once more.  
"Ginga? We're coming, but Hikaru wants to know if Madoka will be there," Kyouya exclaimed.  
"Yep. She's coming. Hey! I just had an idea! Why don't we invite everyone else? Like old times?" Ginga's voice held so much excitement that you could almost imagine him bursting from it.  
However, before Ginga could get a reply, Kyouya hung up the phone. He couldn't stand his rival's excitement any longer.  
"She'll be there. And it looks like Ginga'll be inviting everyone else as well," the dark green-haired male dropped into a chair in exasperation and sighed.  
Hikaru giggled before pulling out her phone, "Well, I'm gonna invite the girls. Madoka and I sure don't want to be the only girls there. Ven, get changed. We're going to the park with Uncle Ginga and Auntie Madoka,"  
"Alright, mommy," Ven replied, heading out of the kitchen and up to her room to get dressed for the day with Kyouya and Hikaru following suit.  
~With Hikaru~  
"Hey, girls!" the bluenette's voice echoed into the phone of the group call with her best friends: Madoka, Ren, Simi, and Aurora.  
"Hello, Hikaru. Hello, girls," Aurora greeted, quietly. Despite them being her best friends, Aurora was always shy, even with people she knows. It was just in her nature.  
"Hey, Hikaru. Hey, Aurora," Madoka, Ren, and Simi said in unison.  
"Hikaru, you're coming to the park with us, correct?" Madoka questioned.  
"Of course. Speaking of which, Aurora, Ren, Simi, do you guys want to come with? You guys could bring Austin, Ally, Sora, Ro, Rome, and Romeo" Hikaru offered.  
"Plus, Ginga is inviting all the other guys. Hikaru and I don't wanna be the only girls there," they could hear the pout in Madoka's voice.  
"Sure," Ren and Simi accepted without hesitation while on the other hand, Aurora sounded a little nervous.  
"Won't it be a bit cold outside?" she asked, almost inaudible.  
"Don't worry, Aurora. Just bundle up. We'll be fine," Madoka laughed good-heartedly at her friend's nervousness about everything.  
"Well, alright. But hold on for a second," Aurora set down her phone before calling lightly to her husband, Toby.  
"Toby, do you, Austin, and Ally want to go to the park later with everyone else?" Aurora asked.  
"Sure, with Ginga and them?" Toby replied, walking into their bedroom so he wouldn't have to yell.  
"No, with Santa Claus and his elves," Aurora rolled her eyes slightly and giggled.  
Toby smiled before leaning down and giving Aurora a sweet kiss on the lips, making her blush.  
"Hey! We're still here you know!" Ren's voice shouted over the phone.  
"Oops! Sorry, girls!" Aurora pulled away, much to Toby's disappointment, and apologized. "Toby, would you mind helping Austin and Ally get dressed? Are they up yet?"  
"Yeah. They should be done eating breakfast by now. I'll go check, help them dress, and meet you downstairs when you're ready to go, alright?" Toby smiled, heading for the door as he had already changed out of his pajamas, unlike Aurora who was still in her nightgown.  
"Alright. Thanks, sweetheart," the violetnette placed a kiss on her husband's cheek before returning to her phone call as he left the room. "Sorry, girls,"  
"It's fine, Aurora. So, I guess we'll see you four there as well?" Madoka smiled into the phone.  
"Of course. I'm gonna get ready now. See you girls then," Aurora concluded.  
"I'm gonna go as well," Ren agreed.  
"Same here," Hikaru replied.  
"Me three," Simi exclaimed.  
"Alright. See you girls later!" Madoka said.  
"Bye!" "See ya!" "Goodbye!" "Farewell!" "Later, girls!" five clicks were heard as they each hung up their phones.  
~With Ginga~  
With Ginga, it was one call to another. He was determined to get his friends together like the old times.  
"Hey, King! Meet us at the park in half an hour!"  
"Alright, Ginga. See you there,"  
"Yo! What's up, Chris! Get to the park in half an hour!"  
"Ok, Ginga. Now, stop shouting!"  
"Hey, Kenta! Wanna go to the park with me and everyone else in half an hour?"  
"Sure, Ginga!"  
"Hi, Yu! Why don't you guys come to the park with us?"  
"Madoka and Hikaru already invited us, Gingy! But we're coming!"  
"Ryuga! You should come to the park with us!"  
"Shut up, Ginga. I'll go if you be quiet,"  
"Hey, Dashan! Meet us at the park in half an hour!"  
"Fine, Ginga. See you in half an hour,"  
"Toby! You coming to the park with us?"  
"Yep! See you then!"  
"Yo, Nile! You wan-,"  
"-wanna go to the park with you and everyone else. Hikaru invited us already. Well, technically, she invited Ren, but yes, we're all going,"  
After several more calls, Ginga hung up the phone and started getting ready as it was almost time for Madoka, Riku, and him to meet up with everyone else.  
~At the park~  
"Hikaru! Simi! Ren! Aurora!" Madoka shouted happily as she spotted her best friends. Running up to them, she pulled them into a group hug as they laughed with their children observing from the side and their husbands leaving to go mingle with everyone else.  
"It's so nice to see you girls again!" Ren exclaimed.  
"You too, Ren," Aurora giggled.  
The group pulled apart and just looked at each other, taking in the sight of their best friends after 2 years.  
"Mommy? Who are they?" a little girl's sweet voice asked as she tugged on the hem of Aurora's fur-lined dress.  
"Oh, girls. Why don't we introduce our children? I've been dying to meet them after you guys told me so much about them," Aurora smiled, bringing over a girl and a boy.  
"Sure!" the group replied, bringing their respective child(ren) over.  
"Girls, this is my daughter, Ally, and my son, Austin. They're twins," Aurora smiled sweetly down at the twins.  
Ally had her long violet hair pulled into two side ponytails. Her violet locks were tipped in silver that reached her waist. She also had blue eyes with faint splashes of emerald. It was clear she had inherited her mother's timid

personality since she seems so shy and afraid, hiding behind her brother.

Austin had mostly silver hair with a few natural violet highlights. Like his sister, he also had blue eyes with a hint of emerald. He had inherited his Toby's kind and friendly personality as he seemed confident and unfazed, unlike his sister.  
"They're so cute! Anyway, this is my son, Riku," Madoka held down the shoulders of an over energetic male individual.  
Riku had brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Due to his energy, it was obvious he had Ginga's nature as he could barely keep still.  
"These are my triplets: Ro, Rome, and Romeo," Simi introduced.  
Ro had dark chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. She was Yu's personality and was almost bouncing with excitement.  
Rome had the same dark brown hair and green eyes as her sister. Like Ro, she inherited their father's personality as her eyes were filled with joy.  
However, unlike her two other sisters, Romeo had Yu's dark yellow-orange hair and Simi's chocolate eyes. She wasn't bouncing like her sisters, but her eyes were filled with joy and happiness anyway.  
"This is Ven, my daughter," Hikaru smiled.  
Ven had dark-green hair like her father and blue-purplish eyes like her mother. She was quiet and barely said anything, hinting at the fact she had inherited Kyouya's quiet and loner personality.  
"Ok. Looks like I'm last. Anyway, this is my son, Sora," Ren held the hand of a boy.  
Sora has spikey brown-orange like his father, Nile, and brown eyes. He was quiet and calm as he scanned the group, his eyes landing on Ally a second too long. Unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by Austin as he glared at Sora and pulled his sister closer to him before growling protectively.  
Just as they finished introductions, they heard yelling coming from the direction of the guys and went to see what was wrong. Apparently, Ginga had smacked Kyouya with a snowball as he tried desperately to get it out of his clothes while Ginga was doubled over, laughing.  
"That was too funny!" he choked out through gasps of air.  
Growling, Kyouya scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at Ginga, who noticed at the last second and ducked, resulting in the snowball hitting Madoka. As she angrily shook off the snow, she grabbed a handful and threw it, missing Kyouya, but hitting Dashan. Aurora giggled slightly at the sight of her half-brother covered in snow as he growled and chucked a handful as well, smacking Nile right in the face. Pretty soon, an all-out war broke out between the girls and boys as they all took their respective sides.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blader Dj popped up.  
"Hey, everyone! Today it looks like we have an all-out snowball between the girls and boys of many of the famous bladers!" he announced.  
"Oh, you guys are so going down!" Madoka yelled, throwing a snowball at Ginga, successfully hitting him in the face. Soon, snowballs were flying everywhere.  
"Hey! Kyouya, you are dead!" Simi yelled after getting hit in the head by a snowball Kyouya threw.  
"Hey, Ryuga! Heads up!" Ren laughed, watching as her snowball went up and landed on Ryuga's head.  
Aurora giggled as hers made contact with Toby's arm, but squeaked in surprise as he threw one back and hit her in the back of the neck, the snow going into her clothes and making chills dance up her spine.  
Even the kids had joined in with their own fight. They had all gotten acquainted with one another and became fast friends.  
"Hey, Ven!" Riku yelled as she turned around, resulting in a snowball hitting her in the arm.  
"Riku!" Ven yelled, chucking some snow as well, but missed and hit Sora.  
"Hey!" he yelled, going next as he launched the next snowball. However, it seemed either this one was packed too hard or he used too much strength because it smacked Ally and made her fall.  
"Ally!" Austin cried, helping his sister up.  
"Sorry!" Sora called out, seeing tears in Ally's eyes as her bottom lip trembled.  
When it seemed like she was going to cry, they all braced themselves, but instead, a light giggle escaped her lips as she blinked the tears away.  
"Ally? Are you ok?" Austin asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine, Austin. Don't worry!" she giggled, picking up a snowball and throwing it, making contact with Riku's chest.  
"No fair!" he cried, a pack of snow flew from his fingers and hit Rome, one of the triplets. The triplets banded together and pelted Riku with a barrage of snowballs. Soon, a war broke out between them, too.  
Back with the adults, it seemed neither side was giving up. However, an hour later, just as Hikaru was gonna hit Ginga with another snowball, he got bored.  
"I surrender!" he yelled, earning him a quite a few surprised looks.  
"Wait, you surrendered? You really just surrendered?" Madoka raised an eyebrow.  
"You didn't let me finish! Who do we hate the most here?" he yelled.  
"Ryuga!" most yelled.  
"Hey!" Ryuga exclaimed, offended.  
"Soo, ready, aim, FIRE!" Ginga screamed as they all started to gang up on Ryuga, with the exception of Aurora, Toby, and Dashan who decided to stay out of this one.  
As they watch Ryuga get pelted and him trying hard to escape, the sunset's soft glow of light ended the perfect day of the perfect snowball fight. It was a snowy, winter day they'll never forget.


End file.
